In The End
by SilentFemme
Summary: "Do you ever regret it?" I hear him ask. "Regret what?" I ask even though I have an idea of what he means. "Do you regret leaving the Brotherhood?" Set after the end of Rouge and before Connor Kills Haytham. Just thought I had that expanded into a one-shot. Shay and Haytham have a conversation on the roof of one of the towers of Shay's fort. Slightly cannon divergent. Shay's POV
1. Rooftop Conversation

**Author's note**

**I always wondered what happened to Shay and why he didn't appear at the end of this is my version of what happened before Haytham went to meet with Connor. This is my first fic so please be a little lenient when it comes to your criticism. I also at this moment don't have a beta so I just make it up with rereading everything 5 times. So if there are any errors please point them out. Now on with the show or fic really, but never mind.**

* * *

**10101010**

* * *

The waves splashed on the rocks below and the salty wind caressed my hair. I sigh deeply as I walk along the wall of my fort. 'It has been a while since I was here,' I think to myself. I pause at the tower and run my fingers through my greying hair. I forgot to tie it back before I left my room. I start to scale the tower reveling in the feeling of my muscles burning and my fingers aching. I see that I will need to jump up to get to the next handhold. I jump and my fingers almost miss the roof. I wince as I feel the roofing creak beneath my weight.

"I really need to get that fixed or replaced," I say to myself; laughing as I pull myself up onto the roof. I take a deep breathe as I stand up and view the ocean. I feel a smile pull at my lips, but that quickly fades when my eyes land on the ship that Haytham is leaving with. With a heavy sigh, I sit myself down and pull my legs close to my chest. 'That idiot is going to get himself killed.'

I hear the trapdoor to the roof open and someone climb up and out onto the roof. I ignore them to instead continue staring out into the ocean and the clouds. My eyes follow the movement of a swooping bird pestering a poor fisherman. I feel him moving to stand behind me. I still don't acknowledge him. I hear him sigh in irritation and sit down next to me in a dignified manner that only he can manage.

"You know you could have just climbed up the stairs to get up instead of climbing up the side of the tower," he says in a playfully aggravated manner. A smirk pulls on the edges of my mouth.

"Well, hello to you to Haytham. Yes, I am doing fine, thank you for asking." I hear him sigh dramatically.

"Yes, Yes very well. Good afternoon Shay. It is a lovely day and I am doing fine as well." I see him wave his hand in a flamboyant manner as he talked.

"Yes," I reply, setting my legs out and leaning back on my hands. I almost feel his frown.

"Why did you say yes, Shay?" he askes.

I turn my head toward him and give him a lopsided smile. "Yes, I know I could've used the stairs. I just felt like climbing."

I see him shake his head slightly and we both sigh at the same time. Our eyes meet and I laugh while he chuckles. We lapse into companionable silence and we stare at the ocean.

"Do you ever regret it?" I hear him ask.

"Regret what?" I ask even though I have an idea of what he means.

"Do you regret leaving the Brotherhood?" I go quiet at the voiced question. He turns to look at me. His serious grey eyes stare into mine.

"No," I say pausing slightly. "I don't regret leaving the Brotherhood. I do however at times regret hunting my former brothers, but then I remember what they did. To me, to the innocents, to New York and my regret lessens. I do though still feel guilt. Why do you ask?" I answer him while staring at the ocean. My face is hardened and I try not to look at Haytham as he stares at me. He turns back to look at the waves and nods slightly. "Why are you going to do it?" I ask pointedly as I turn to him.

"What do you mean?" he askes still staring straight ahead.

"You know what I mean Haytham. Why are you going to go face your son?" I hear him sigh deeply.

"The boy is very naive in his actions and I hope to convince him that the way of the Brotherhood is not the way to peace in our new country or to at least forge a complete and lasting alliance between his Brotherhood and my Rite," he said with such conviction.

"And is the way of the Order any better?"

He falters ever so slightly. "No, the Order of the Templars is not the right way, but we are not like our brothers in England. We have a different way and a better one. We do not seek to control the minds of the people through the Pieces of Eden."

I nod. "What happens then if you can't convince him that our order is the best way or to form an alliance?" I watch as he gives a sad sigh and closes his eyes.

"Then I will kill him," Haytham says with such conviction that I almost believe him.

"But you won't, Haytham. I know you. You value the boy and even if you manage to fight him," I swallow a knot in my throat. "You will die."

"I won't."

"Yes, you will. You aren't going to kill him. You are going to falter. I've read your journal. Not the one you have sent out for him, but your personal one."

"What?! You have been reading my journal," he squeaks out.

"Yes, I have. I mean, you leave it out in your office. Obviously, I was going to read it." I say before opening his journal and reading,"_I have decided that when I arrive tomorrow at Fort Goerge to get Charles out I will have a final attempt of convincing Connor to join me or at the least form an alliance,(Because where Charles is Connor has a tendency to appear) but if he refuses and a fight breaks out. (because with Connor there will always be a fight) if it comes between the choice of me or him. I would not be able to bear it if I was to take the life of the last of the people I love. _ You are a moron Haytham. What about your sister, Jenny? What about me? You are as a brother to me and my closest friend. Why?" I say pointedly as I read from the journal that I pulled from my coat. I feel my eyes sting from tears that threaten to fall. I hear Haytham sigh and take his journal from my hand.

"I apologize, Shay. At that moment I didn't think of you or Jenny. I was thinking of Ziio. And although now I see that I was wrong about him being the last person that I love, I don't think I will change my mind on my decision." I stay silent as his hand moves to rest on my shoulder. He sighs as I pull my legs back to my chest. "If I may ask, Shay. What are you going to do when I am gone?"

I grind my teeth. 'I don't like that question.' I sigh. "Well, since my mission is over. I was thinking of retiring from the Order and moving to London. The rest of the world's Templars do not know my face only my name and I have some contacts in London. I will change my name and work as a captain for a merchant ship. Maybe find a lady for myself and settle down." I smile at the last sentence as I think of Cecily.

I see Haytham nod. "That sounds like a nice change from the constant hunting and fighting between the Assassins and Templars. I wish you luck, Shay." He says patting my shoulder.

I allow a small snort to escape me at Haytham's attempt at comfort. "Thanks, Haytham, but I make my own luck."

I hear him give an irritated sigh. A thought crosses my mind. "Why are you still going to protect Lee?" I ask.

He frowns before answering, "He is the hope for the future. He will be a good leader."

I snort at that. "Haytham I've got to laugh. Lee is an asshole and he is a lapdog, not a leader."

"Shay." I hear him say warningly.

"What? He is."

"So he has a quick temper, but when the time comes I know he will make the right decisions even if it is hard."

I shake my head. "Okay, whatever floats your boat."

I see Haytham stare at me and I ask, "What?"

"Are you still angry at the Pomerania incident?" he askes.

"What?! No. okay maybe a little, but honestly Haytham he isn't the man you think he is," I say seriously.

"I know what I am doing Shay, but I respect your wrong opinion," Haytham answeres me.

"Hey," I say punching him softly in the shoulder. We both laugh before lapsing into a comfortable silence.

A few minutes pass as we just watch the clouds over the ocean. Haytham gives me an apologetic look. "I will be going now. I still have a few things to do before I leave tonight," he says as he gets up and moves to the trapdoor. I nod slightly while pondering on the future. He starts to go down the ladder when he calls out, "And Shay?"

"Yes?" I answer.

"Come see me off will you?" he askes.

I smile and give a little nod. "Of course I will," I answer him.

At that, he smiles at me and leaves. My throat itches and my eyes burn. I realize I am tired. Tired of all this fighting. Of all this dying. Of watching my friends go there possibly deaths. I lie back and close my eyes. 'Just a few minutes to close my eyes,' I think to myself….

* * *

**1010101010**

* * *

I wake with a start with the image of Haytham choking on his own blood behind my eyelids. I notice quickly how the sky was busy darkening. I sit up and peer out at the bay. I see Haytham walking to the ship that will take him to his son. I realize that I fell asleep and I was going to miss him. I dive off of the roof into the nearby cart of hay. I feel the wind rushing by me and then the feeling of the hay covering me as I land in the cart. I quickly jump out again and run towards the gate of the fort. I leap over the fence that is around an animal pen that is blocking me from the docks. I run through the pen and leap over the fence on the other side. I push through the crowd of people that are in my way. I sprint as I see Haytham about to step on the ship.

"**HAYTHAM!" **I call out and he turns towards me. I skid to a stop in front of him and lower my hands to my knees. My breath comes in gasps and pants. I lift my hand up and try to say something, but I start coughing. I can just make out the amused look on his face.

I manage to get my breathe again and straighten up. "Well, it is good to see that you made it, Shay."

"I fell asleep," I tell him. At that, he chuckles.

"Only you shay." He then holds out his hand to me. "Looks like this is goodbye then."

I take a look at his hand and pull him into a hug. He stiffens slightly. "Goodbye Haytham," I say and he hugs me back ever so slightly. He then pulls away quickly and clears his throat. I can see the slight hint of red on his checks.

"Yes, Shay. Goodbye," he says to me and starts to walk up the gangplank. "Until we meet again, Shay," he says to me before disappearing over the ship. I feel my throat close up. I feel with a terrible certainty that this is the last time I will see him alive.

"Until we meet again, Haytham," I whisper into the wind. I stay standing at the docks until the ship disappears from my sight before I start walking back to my fort. The walk is long a tiring for me and a remember that I am not as young as I used to be. I slip into my study after I get back to my fort. A servant walks in carrying a tray of tea for me. I smile at her. "Thank you, Minerva."

She smiles back at me. "Anything else I can bring for you Master Cormac."

I shake my head. "No that is fine Minerva. You can have the rest of the night off."

"Thank you Master Cormac," she says as she walks out.

I sit myself down on my chair near the fireplace and I stare at the crackling fire. I turn to pour myself a cup of tea when my eyes land on a leather-bound journal that lives on the table. I pick it up and see Haytham's name stitched into the leather. I sigh. "Damn it Haytham. Stop forgetting your stuff in my fort." I put it down, but notice a bookmark in it. My curiosity gets the better of me. I open it up. There is the perfect script that is Haytham's lies before me.

_Dear Shay, _

_I leave this in your hands as something to remember me by. Keep it safe I don't want the Order to get a hold of this. It contains many secrets of mine and things that I discovered in my life. _

_Don't do anything stupid,_

_Haytham Edward Kenway_

I close it again and place in next to me in the chair that Hytham always occupied when he was visiting. "Don't do anything stupid. Yeah right. It is you who should do anything stupid, Hytham," I say rubbing my forehead. I lean back and rest my head against the back of the chair. I close my eyes and breathe out.

* * *

**10101010**

* * *

**Author's note 2**

**And I am done. Maybe if you like it and want to maybe see a part two then tell me in a review or vote on my profile.**

**Update: Some kind person pointed out that Haytham and Connor didn't get together for some bonding time and Connor was actually there to kill Charles Lee. So I changed it a bit so that Charles Lee is in the story as well.**

**Silent out**


	2. Are you just going to sit there and wait

**_ Okay, so this is not really a chapter, but rather a little taste of what could be. Thank you for reading this. Other notes down below._**

* * *

**10101010**

* * *

The breeze coming in from the ocean was cold and tasted salty. I feel a shiver crawl up my spine. I stretch out from my crouch and swing my legs over the edge of the roof.

"Sir?" I hear a voice question from below. I lean over the edge and see a young soldier. I recognize him from when I inducted him into the order a few weeks ago.

"Yes, Gorge was it?"

"No sir, actually my name is Gregory. I am Master Lee's shadow." I nod. Yes, I remember now. He was recruited by Charles and is now shadowing him until he has more experience before he gets separate missions.

"Ah, yes Gregory. You called for me."

"Ah, yes sir. Master Lee told me to find you and report to you," the young man says proudly- he is little more than a boy.

"Yes, you have found me. Now what do you have to report," I say a little too harshly perhaps, but he is just standing there.

"Oh, sorry sir. The ship is ready to depart and Master Lee is already on board. I was sent to get you so that we can leave." Ah, so that is why Charles sent his favorite shadow.

"I understand, but I will not be leaving with Charles."

"Sir?" he asked sounding confused.

"I will be staying here until my son, Connor, arrives."

"I don't understand sir. Isn't he an Assassin?" I tense. The boy must have seen me tense as he quickly adds, "No disrespect meant sir. I was only making an observation."

I sigh. "Yes, he is an Assassin. I will be waiting to confront him when he comes looking for Charles."

I see the boy look nervous. He must have heard stories of Connor.

"I understand, sir, at least I think I do," he nods. " But what do I tell Master Lee?"

I suddenly feel very tired. "Tell him I will be making sure that all his tracks are covered."

I see the boy nod before smiling rather brightly. " Very well Grandmaster Kenway. I wish you the best of luck. May God guide your path and protect you," he says smiling.

Heavens above I feel old. Was I ever that bright and naive? The boy starts walking away but stops before turning.

"Sir, I have just one question before I leave."

"Yes."

He gives me a quizzical look. "Are you just going to sit there and wait for your son then?"

I am surprised at the question, but I start to chuckle.

"Sir, is something wrong?" he askes.

"No nothing is wrong. I just find it funny that you asked that, "I shake my head slightly to stop myself from further chuckles. "Yes, it seems that I will."

"Okay, sir. Should I send someone to bring you something to drink or eat?"

I shake my head. "No Gregory. There is no need, but it is probably best if you leave now. Would not want to keep Charles waiting would we?"

"No, sir," he shakes his head, "I will be on my way now. Have a nice day Grandmaster Kenway," he says before launching into a sprint to the docks. He is rather adorable. Shay would like him. I sigh and continue watching the sky.

* * *

**10101010**

* * *

**_So first off I do not own AC3 if I did Shay would have been in it. I do however own Gregory. Next please go vote on my poll or leave a review on what you want to see me do with this fic. Please if you see any problems or mistakes please pm me._**

**_ Then I would like to give a shout out to diana22ac who favorited and followed this fic. Thank you so much your support is much appreciated._**


End file.
